


Insatiable

by TheEeveeTamer



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Sylvain Jose Gautier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Jealous Sylvain, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Omega Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Outdoor Sex, Possessive Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEeveeTamer/pseuds/TheEeveeTamer
Summary: "Jealous" was not a word Sylvain typically ascribed to himself.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 322





	Insatiable

Felix had always been a pretty Omega, the kind that turned every single head in the room whenever he walked by. He’d had eyes on him from the time he presented at thirteen, and, even if he didn’t realize it, it had only gotten worse as he matured.

Sylvain could only guess how many marriage proposals Rodrigue had thrown into the trash over the years, including a few from the Gautier family, he was sure. No way would his father have passed on putting out a few proposals in his name, especially when a pretty Omega with a major crest was involved. He could only thank the Goddess that the Duke of Fraldarius hadn’t paid any mind to those offers, and Felix’s prickly nature had driven off any suitors that dared to proposition him in person while they were at the academy. After that the war took care of the rest, and they were all suddenly too busy to worry about such things.

Well... he’d hoped the war would keep people too busy. Ever since their reunion Felix had been fielding all kinds of advances from the other soldiers. Casual touches, flirty words, the stares… He’d hoped it would all end when he finally took Felix as a mate, but his Omega didn’t want to make their union too public. He didn’t want the others to think less of him for being tied to someone, didn’t want to deal with the conversations about children or if he’d be “fit to fight” in a few months, didn’t want all of the questions prying into his sex life… so they’d only told Dimitri. And, just like nothing had happened, Felix continued wearing those damn high collared shirts to hide it.

Funny, he’d never considered himself a jealous man, not until he’d put that mark on Felix’s neck. Now he wanted to rip every single collar off of every single one of his shirts and bury him in his scent so everyone would know he’d staked his claim. Maybe that was selfish of him, but if he was sick of these horny losers strutting around like they had a chance in hell.

Like this man. Sylvain offered to clear their plates after lunch, turned his back for five minutes, and what does he come back to? Another man edging in on his mate’s space, one inch at a time. He knew this tactic. That charming little smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, the way he stepped in just a bit as he was talking...

He wasn’t unfortunate looking, though he definitely wasn’t Felix’s type. But in spite of this, his mate was still talking to him... which meant he’d definitely started the conversation off with something that would pique Felix’s interest. Swords, probably, judging by the weapon strapped to his belt. And if he knew to start the conversation off with swords, that meant he’d done his homework beforehand, which was always Sylvain’s least favorite type of ‘competition’. Felix had his sword -- the one forged by the great Zoltan -- strapped to his waist as his backup weapon today, a perfect conversation piece. This man would use it, and in a moment he would find some excuse to touch.

He hoped that this wasn’t what he was dreading, but the other man stepped closer, just as predicted. off to the side a bit like he was simply inspecting, but he was close enough now to touch Felix with ease. The Omega tensed almost imperceptibly in response, Sylvain could see it in the set of his jaw.

Sylvain suppressed a little growl in the back of his throat.

Didn’t he know? Felix was  _ his.  _ He wasn’t proud of it, but he definitely saw red as he stepped closer. Not only was he mated, he clearly wasn’t interested!

His mate squeaked in a most un-Felix-like way as he wrapped an arm firmly around his waist.

_ See,  _ he thought boldly, projecting that confidence into every motion. His hand slid down to cup his hip in what was obviously not just a ‘friendly’ manner.  _ Only  _ I  _ get to make him sound like that. _

The Alpha stepped back, realization dawning on his face as they locked eyes, and quickly fled the scene. He smirked when he caught a whiff of fear emanating from his retreating form.

“We were just talking, no need to be such a brute.” He could practically hear the eye-roll in his voice, but Sylvain wasn’t paying attention to his face.

“Mmm, I didn’t like the way he was looking at you.” His lips trailed along the shorter man’s jawline, teeth nibbling at the soft, exposed flesh of his neck above the edge of his shirt. “That’s the way I used to look at you.”

“Used to? I don’t know if I should be relieved or offended.”

“Okay, I still do. I don’t think he had pure intentions.”

“So what?”

“So what?” He acted mock offended. “He’s coveting what’s  _ mine _ .”

“I’m not  _ yours.” _

“That little mark on your neck says differently.” He nipped at the freshly healed scar over his clothes. Felix shivered in his arms. He tried to hide it, he always did, but that little lean back into his chest meant everything to him. That little hitch in his breath set his veins on fire.

“Sylvain!” He shoved the Alpha’s face away from his neck. “Stop that, we’re in public.”

“So let’s go somewhere less public.”

Felix had become something of an addiction for him. They’d only been together a few months, but he was already learning how to pull all kinds of wonderful sounds from his throat. The Omega was already completely flushed, cold fingers desperately trying to cool his burning cheeks as Sylvain slid closer and pressed his chest firmly to his back.

“You really are incorrigible.”

“Hey, you married me. You knew what you were getting into.”

He turned his chin to the side with his fingers and planted a kiss on his lips… Slightly chapped from the cold and dry air, but still warm and soft. It wasn’t the most comfortable angle for either of them, but it did put his new bond-scar on display for any onlookers to see, poking out from under his collar ever so slightly. Not as visible as he would have liked, but enough to get the message across to anyone who cared to look closely enough.

_ My mate. Mine. _

Felix melted into his touch and purred with satisfaction. His entire body rumbled against his chest, safe and comfortable and back where he belonged: right in his arms.

Sylvain squeezed him tighter to his chest, if that were at all possible. He’d been waiting ten years for Felix, and now that he had him he wasn’t going to let him go. Not when anything could happen out there on the battlefield. No, he was going to take every opportunity he could, starting with this one. His fingers played at the clasps of the Omega’s coat, not quite undressing him, but teasing. Making him squirm.

It was working. Felix was putty under his fingers. He keened softly and ground his body back against him, and Sylvain’s entire world narrowed down to just the two of them, just the sounds from Felix’s mouth and the way his hips slid over his-

“Oi, get a room you two!” Another one of the soldiers shouted at them from his table on the far end of the room.

… Right. He’d forgotten that they weren’t actually alone.

He growled at the interruption. Felix pulled away from him and grabbed him by the hand. He was glaring at the intruder, too, though it could have just been an attempt to save face after being called out. Felix would probably be groaning later over allowing himself such indulgence in the middle of the dining hall. Luckily they were there off-peak, so there were only a few eyes on them.

“Come on Sylvain.” He snarled, as though they weren’t the ones seconds away from having sex in a public place.

They took a scarcely used shortcut through one of the many narrow alleys between the courtyards and buildings, one that Felix tended to avoid because it was ‘creepy’. He supposed he could see that. It was narrower than most -- if he reached out both arms they could almost touch both walls at once -- and it was dark, by virtue of being between two taller buildings.

Felix seemed agitated now, impatient. There was a hint of arousal in the air, smothered by the thick furs that obscured his scent glands. They were already half way back to the dormitories, where no doubt Felix was going to take him up on his offer to go somewhere less public.

Well… This was also less public, wasn’t it?

He caught his Omega around the waist and pushed his back into one of the stone walls.

“Sylvain…” He groaned. “You want to do this here? Really?”

He caged his body against the wall, elbows planted on either side of his head, and pressed closer until he could feel Felix’s pounding heart against his chest. He nuzzled his cheek, kissing along his jaw and down his neck, his cold lips against burning skin. Impatient. Needy.

“Can’t wait.”

“It’s ten more-  _ Fuck, Sylvain!”  _ He interrupted himself as Sylvain tugged his collar down and bit his bond scar. “Okay fine, make it quick.”

This alleyway wasn’t frequented, owing to the aforementioned creepiness, so there wasn’t really much risk of getting caught… But still, the possibility had him grinning in anticipation. Maybe it would be that Alpha from earlier. He hoped so, if only so the man could see how pathetic his chances were. Felix was  _ his. _

“I’m going to ruin you.” He whispered, flipping his mate around and gently shoving him toward the wall again, his possessive streak shining through. Felix caught himself on his forearms before he could go face-first into the brick. “No Alpha will dare look twice at you after I’m done.”

He bunched the coat up around his waist and pulled his pants and underwear down in one swift motion. It was impossible to get them down too far with those ridiculous (hot) thigh high boots in the way, but he liked the challenge. Just don’t tear them. Felix would kill him if they had to go to Mercedes for repairs... again.

Felix was already gushing slick and painfully hard. He’d shuffled his legs apart and arched his back for him, presenting himself to him. Open and willing and vulnerable, like they weren’t in some alley where anyone could find them. Sylvain thrust two fingers inside and scissored him open just to watch the slick roll down his wrist. Felix’s legs were already trembling.

“Just a little teasing and you’re already this aroused?”

“This is your fault for getting me worked up!”

“Mm maybe I wouldn’t have needed to do that if you hadn’t been flirting with another man?”

“I wasn’t-  _ ngh!” _

He moved his fingers in and out lazily just to watch Felix grit his teeth against the moans. Just as he was about to protest again Sylvain added a third and curled them to hit that spot that made Felix gasp.

“S-Stop wasting time! What if we get caught?”

“Relax, no one comes here. I just want to make sure you’re ready is all.”

Sylvain slid his fingers out and into his own mouth, rolling his tongue over the sticky digits like it was the sweetest candy. It was, in a way, not that he’d ever voice that thought aloud. Felix might have his head for that one. For now he would just need to be satisfied with the dark stains forming along the waistband of his underwear and pants, marking where his slick rolled down his thighs.

He was half tempted to drop to his knees and take another taste, but they were on a time crunch here. He quickly freed his own cock from where it was straining against the front of his pants. Those, too, were ruined. Precum already stained the inside of his underwear, and was liable to soak through into his pants if he waited much longer. He bent over his mate, left arm hooked around his waist to keep their bodies flush, and the right snaked its way down between Felix’s legs. Felix pushed back against him, seeking that friction against his ass. 

“Quit teasing me already.” He groaned into the crook of his arm, which was still bracing him against the wall.

“Aw, but it’s so fun~”

“I swear if you don’t fuck me within the next thirty seconds I’m moving out of your room.”

“Yeesh, no need for threats, Fe.”

He slid inside of him easily. Maybe he should have waited until they were back at the dorms. There was something much less satisfying about doing things this way, where he couldn’t feel his mate’s bare skin against his own… But the short puffs of fog as Felix panted softly were a nice consolation. For now. They would have to do this again later.

Okay, perhaps he really was insatiable, but he knew his Omega wouldn’t have it any other way.

He savored the way every muscle in Felix’s body seemed to shudder and relax when he slid home; his body was always honest in a way his words were often not. The way he followed him as he pulled out, matched him as he thrust in… His nails clawed at the wall as he slowly slid further and further down, until he was bent over at a right angle.

Sylvain didn’t try following him, instead he grabbed his hip in his left hand, while the right continued pumping his cock in time with his thrusts. Felix barely seemed aware of himself anymore, head butting repeatedly into his forearms, only a token attempt to keep noises from slipping out of his lips.

Goddess, they should have tried this sooner. Slipping in and out of that tight heat into the cold air, breath condensing and billowing up like smoke… Pure bliss. And Felix… He wondered if he'd ever truly appreciated the way he unwound under him. He pressed a gentle kiss to his back, right between his shoulder blades.

“S-Syl-!” He whined.

“Shh, we might get caught. Unless you’d like to get caught? Hm?” He bent over him again, chest flush against his back so his mouth was right next to his ear. “I could make that happen for you, kitten. Do you want to be watched?”

“N-No!”

He hummed in acknowledgement, but his teeth were already back on his neck and trailing little love bites along his collarbone and shoulder. Skin slapping, the little grunts and cries… It wouldn’t be difficult for someone to hear them. And getting Felix to cry out? All he had to do was nip a little lower…

“ _ A-Ah! _ ”

He smirked against the back of his neck, teeth still clasped on his skin. Felix froze and shuddered under him, soiling his already ruined pants with his cum.

Sylvain sunk his teeth into his bond scar again as he slipped inside of him, knot swelling to tie their bodies. His head rolled to the side, cheek resting on his mate’s shoulder blade, short little breaths spreading goosebumps across his flesh.

“Damn, that little scream?” He said, once he caught his breath. “That was hot.”

“Ugh, how humiliating. Get off of me, let’s just go back inside.”

“Mmm, it’s gonna take a little while for that.”

“... Did you seriously just knot me?” He wiggled his body experimentally, as though that would change much of anything. Sylvain hissed as the motion tugged at his knot, sparks of pain mixed with pleasure dulling his thinking process.

“Heh… Sorry Fe, guess I got a little carried away.”

“Sylvain!”

“Relax, we aren’t going to get caught..”

“I’m not worried about  _ that!  _ You’re just going to let me freeze my dick off?”

“Oh, and I’m the dramatic one?”

Sylvain wrapped his other arm around him and flipped their positions so his back was against the wall now. He slid them down carefully, clothes scraping loudly against the brick, until they were seated on the ground. Felix squirmed in his lap to get comfortable -- if there were comfortable positions, given their situation. Sylvain unbuckled the sash from around his waist and draped it over their laps, just on the off chance someone did come by..

“I cannot believe you knotted me in an  _ alley _ .”

“C’mon, I’ll make it up to you. Take you back to our room, get you cleaned up… How about a bath? I can wash your hair and comb it out... I’ll take care of you.” His hand played over that bit of skin on his waist that was still exposed to the air, rubbing gentle circles over it as he waited for Felix’s breath to even out.

“That… sounds nice.”

He worked his hand under the sash slowly, maintaining that slow, comforting rhythm. It slid down his inner thigh and back between his legs.

“What are you doing now?” He groaned.

“Aw, c’mon. We’re gonna be here awhile… I like it when you cum around my knot.” His fingers played over the flaccid member, which quickly sprung back to life. Ah, the beauty of multiple orgasms. He really would have to send a thankful prayer to Sothis for blessing Omegas with such a gift.

“You really are... insatiable.” He groaned, head thrown back against his shoulder.

“You know it, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to post this for Felix's birthday, but I kinda missed that boat. Spent too much time on it to not post it, so here we are! Just a fic about Felix getting fucked in an alley, NBD.


End file.
